The Brew
Rear Window Brew or The Brew is Rosewood's new coffee shop owned and run by Zack. It has been featured prominently throughout Season 3. Cece Drake's shop is situated opposite The Brew. Season 3 In "It Happened 'That Night'", after the disappearance of Alison's body, Emily meets with Toby to Brew. He tells her that he is remodeling the loft above the Brew, so he can live there for free. Emily meets Ezra in the Brew in "Blood Is The New Black". She needs his help in English and the book she is reading is Lord of The Flies. Emily gets a job as a barista in "Birds of a Feather." She is hired by Kevin and meets Nathan there for the first time. In "That Girl is Poison," Emily's boss makes her a waitress for Jenna's birthday party, even though Emily is a guest. Toby is living above it. Ella is dating the owner Zack. In "Crazy" when the girls meet in the Brew, they meet a girl who looks like Alison and also sounds like Alison. Her name is Cece Drake, a friend of Alison who went out with Jason. In "Stolen Kisses," Wren meets Hanna at the cafe and tells her that Mona is to be relocated to another facility in New York. Season 4 In "A is for A-L-I-V-E," Ezra enters the shop. Aria is sitting at a table behind him and makes schoolwork, and when she sees him, she gets up and wants to go - as if she had not seen him. Mr. Fitz noted, however, that Aria is here and speaks to her. They talk about the situation and their relationship to Aria said goodbye to him and calls him "Mr. Fitz". In "Turn of the Shoe" the girls are talking at the brew about The Black Widow and Melissa while Spencer sets up a diagram of the night of the lodge fire with everyone's food. Mona comes in, apologizing for being late, and talking about the Ali situation. Hanna accuses her of putting Ashley's phone in Wilden's casket and the liars stand up from the table and take Hanna's side. All five girls leave the Brew to head to the RV lair where Mona wants to prove herself as loyal to the liars. In "Gamma Zeta Die", Ella tells Aria she was heading to The Brew to meet with Zack. In "Under The Gun " Aria meets Connor (Mike 's friend and new employee at The Brew) and offers him some help with his English paper. Emily is put in charge of an Open Mic Night at The Brew and places adverts around town including the police station. During the Open Mic Night Connor's car is smashed with a baseball bat and spray-painted with the word "LIAR" by someone in a ''Sharks ''hoodie. Shana performs at the Open Mic Night on her violin. Employees of The Brew Owner: *Zack Other: *Emily Fields *Kevin *Sara *Angie *Connor Notes *The shop's name is a nod to the Alfred Hitchcock movie "Rear Window", one of many allusions to Hitchcock films made throughout the PLL series. *This is where Zack and Ella met. * "Nate" met Emily at the brew, as did Jenna. *The Liars met Cece at The Brew. *Aria met Connor at The Brew Gallery TheBrewNight.jpg|The Brew at night File:Ella meets Zack.jpg|Ella meets Zack File:Emily is a barista.jpg|Emily is a barista File:Jenna at the Brew.jpg|Jenna's birthday File:Emily is a waitress.jpg|Emily as a waitress at Jenna's birthday TheBrewSign.jpg|The Brew sign from the inside PLL 4x08-7.jpg PLL 4x08-6.jpg PLL 4x08-5.jpg Navigational Category:Locations Category:Season 3 Category:Places in Rosewood Category:Hangouts Category:Eating Establishments Category:Season 4 Category:Main street